grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandra Decony
She was the wife of Ryan Decony who was murdered by him. Early Life Sandra was born to a loving, doting family, in the countryside along with her twin sister Susan Mallory. She had a very loving, caring childhood growing up and considered life to be great, even though she may not always had everything that she had wanted. She ended up meeting the man of her dreams, Ryan Decony during a fancy ball. They dated for a few months and then gotten married and Sandra believed she was living a fairy tale existance with her husband. The reality however is much more disturbing as he had been having an affair with Sarah Lexington and even fathered a child with her, Lexi Lexington. On the day that Sarah went in to labour, Ryan was proposing to Sandra and still having a relationship with Sarah. His desperation to carry on the charade is something that would ultimatly erupt when he comes to Grasmere Valley with his wife Sandra to start their new married life together. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 13 Sandra and Ryan moved to Grasmere Valley in order to live and to start out there married life there. Sadly his wife is found dead on the bathroom floor for what has appeared to be an accident. His neighbour Andrew Hoskins rushes over and tries to save her but there is nothing he can do. Ryan ends up being arrested, despite the fact there was not a huge evidence that any murder had taken place, causing for the entire town to be in uproar at Ryan's arrest and caused for many people to be supporting his cause which included Jennie Wier, Scott Petri , Elliot Baucham , Gypsie from Pakipsy , Emmeline de'Rose and Marx Gabo. At one point it even looks like the case is about to be thrown out by Judge Fielder, however Lacey Brown, the prosecutor soon discovered that Sandra was in fact with child. For the prosecution this begins to change everything as they now have a possible motive for what had happened. When Emmeline defects to the prosecution after finding out that Ryan was having an on going affair with Sarah Lexington and had a love child with her Lexi Lexington, the perfect image of Sandra's husband is destroyed. Despite having Emmeline's testimony thrown out of court by Mr Tyler's defense skills, this is the beginning of the truth about Sandra's last moments being revealed. Soon it is revealed through the testimony of Ben that Ryan was very mad at Sandra wanting to become pregnant. After Ben's testimony his life is attempted on by Ryan before Ben was saved by Jerry who was near the scene and this provided proof without a shadow of a doubt that Ryan murdered his wife in cold blood. During his sentencing after pleading guilty he reveals that the reason he killed his wife and unborn baby was because of what burden the child would provide him, having been already inconvenienced with a baby with his mistress. The town are disgusted by his behaviour, Ryan is giving a life sentence without the possibility of parole and everyone including his own parents, Sarah and everyone else who used to support him disown Ryan and leave him to be taken away to prison where he belongs. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 6 Sandra and Ryan are referenced when talking about how Andrew Hoskins behaviour during the animal stampede came in on Christmas Eve was more disrespectful than how he dealt with Ryan Decony over the death of his wife Sandra as he was constantly and almost gleefully counting how many were needing A and E as opposed to helping. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 9 All the Single Leapers Sandra's case is recalled by Peter Rupert during the Single Leaper club where the leader, her twin sister Susan Mallory is bemoaning the fact she never married Sandra's husband despite the fact if she had she may had been dead instead of Sandra.